Big Bang Theory meets PotC
by QueenKas
Summary: Penny and Sheldon on the Black Pearl.


**Fall Challenge #1: Talk Like a Pirate Day**

 **2017 Fall Non-Canon Challenges – Dsnynutz**

topic/74944/165961152/1/2017-Fall-Non-Canon-Challenges

Any romantic pairings must be non-canon by the end of the story: Sheldon/Penny, Leonard/Amy, Sheldon/Leonard etc.)

Must have the BBT characters dealing with Pirates, talking about Pirates or being Pirates

Length must be between 500 and 7,500 words long **(Words = 725)**

Must be posted on Fanfiction or Ao3 by September 19th, 2017 for International talk like a Pirate Day

 **A/N:** The characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while

* * *

Penny struggled against the Pirates. They were pushing her back and forth from one man to another. She tried desperately to break free but she couldn't get any traction.

*BANG*

A gun went off. Everyone stopped moving and turned at once to see a tall man that was attempting to balance himself on the ship's rail. He steadied himself and waved the pistol he was holding in her general direction, "She goes free!" he commanded.

"Sheldon" she gasped.

Sheldon pointed the pistol at the captain and repeated himself, "She. Goes. Free" he said sternly.

"You've got one shot…and we can't die" Captain Barry Kripke said slowly clearly thinking the boy an idiot.

"You can't. I can." Sheldon said smugly and lent backwards as if he planned to throw himself over the edge.

"No!" Penny gasped and surged forward.

"My name is Sheldon Cooper, the son of Gloomy George Cooper. His blood runs in my veins" Sheldon declared and raised the pistol to his temple. Penny could see that his hand was shaking but he stood firm.

"You need my blood. And on my word, I will pull this trigger and sink all the way down to Davy Jones' Locker!"

When the Pirates just stared at Sheldon he cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger, prepared to fire.

"Name your terms" Barry said after a tense moment.

"Penelope goes free!" Sheldon said immediately.

Penny couldn't believe what was happening. She wished growing up for the handsome young main who they rescued at see to see her as more that the Governor's daughter. Now that it was happening it would all be pulled away from her.

"Anything else?" Barry asked.

Penny watched Sheldon consider his words, "And the crew. Free and unharmed. If you agree...then... then I will remain with you.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the Captain weighed his choices before he nodded and said, "Agreed. You have my word…"

"Sheldon, No! You can't trust him" Penny yelled out her warning as she once again tried to break free.

Sheldon looked over at the blonde beauty and was saddened that they would be separated once more. At least he knew she would be safe. He lowered his gun and jumped down from the rail. The pirates surrounded him, snatched the pistol away from his grasp and bound him in chains.

Barry grinned and looked at his captives, "Men! Break out the Plank!"

"No! You gave your word!" Sheldon yelled and fought against his captors.

"Quiet boy or I'll take your tongue" said Barry and Sheldon recoiled at the revolting threat, "I wouldn't cross my word, bad luck you see…I agreed to set them free. I didn't say when, nor where" he grinned menacingly.

Two crew members dragged Penny closer to the edge of the ship where the plank was sitting at the ready. She found hard and managed to get elbow one man in the face. His hand flew up to his face as blood poured down and with one hand free Penny punched her other captor in the face and ran towards Sheldon.

She knew this would be the last time they would see one another and she was not about to lose her chance. Penny threw her hands around Sheldon's neck and pulled the tall man down towards her. She pressed her lips firmly against his and sighed. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth. Tingles ran through her body from her lips down to her toes. She felt heat pooling low in her belly.

Sheldon nipped at her bottom lip and she couldn't stifle the moan that escaped. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was pulled away from the kiss

Penny startled herself awake with a loud moan. She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking. She looked at her television and saw that it was playing 'Curse of the Black Pearl'. She looked to her left and saw that Sheldon had fallen asleep on her couch.

"Holy crap on a cracker" She whispered in shock. Penny swore she could still feel his lips against hers.

"That's it…no more Rum" she said aloud and shakily walked to her room. Her need to forget her dream warred with the part of her that wanted relive the moment.


End file.
